Love is a many a thing!
by bali55
Summary: Hana gets kinapped after a fight with Itachi.


**This is a one-shot of Itachi and Hana Inuzuka.**

 **I do not own the characters.**

 **Love is many a things**

The sky was blue; birds were chirping the sun was shining on another day in Konoha. However in a warehouse by the ocean in the basement slept a twenty year old brunette oblivious to the world around her. _'How much money do you think we can get for her'_ asked one of the guards. _'I think about 10 million, the Inuzuka are loaded'_ replied guard number two.

 **Inuzuka household**

Kiba rushed downstairs to see if his sister was awake, knowing that if he barged into her room he would end up with a red cheek, not to mention that the last time he did. He nearly died by the look her boyfriend gave him, for disturbing them _._ Disappointed he only saw his parents in the kitchen. _'Dad is Hana not awake yet'_ shouted Kiba. _'Calm down, she went out with some friends and maybe stayed over'_ replied an anxious Mr. Inuzuka, who loved his princess so much that he even supported her ridiculous relationship. At that very moment Mrs Inuzuka popped her head into the kitchen with her dog, looking at the unhappy face of her son and irritated look of her husband, she wondered what had happen _.. 'So who is going to tell me'_ asked a puzzled Tsume. _'Hana is not home yet'_ said a sulky Kiba. _'She did say she was going to spend the day with...'_ , but was interrupted by a gloomy Mr Inuzuka. ' _Don't say his name in this house, he stole my baby girl away'_ said a stern Mr Inuzuka looking unhappy. Tsume and Kiba just laughed.

 **Warehouse**

Hana woke up with a stiff back, looking around all she saw was darkness, wondering what happened she got up and looked around, noticing the door she started pounding on it. _'Let me out, what the fuck, who are you bloody people'_ shouted an angry Hana. ' _Pipe down in there girl'_ replied guard number one. _'Better get the boss'_ said guard number one and he left. Hana was stuck to ponder how the hell she got into this mess, she knew her family and boyfriend's family had money, beside the point she suddenly felt scared and remorse at the same time, not being able to tell her boyfriend sorry for the stupid fight they had, before she stormed off.

' _Well it seems you are awake Miss Inuzuka, let's have a little chat'_ demanded the boss. Hana looked at him and complied. ' _You are going to make me a lot of money you know_ ' he said, thinking what a pretty young thing she was. Hana just smirked at him, knowing that Itachi would murder people to get to her. After a while her phone started to ring. The boss thinking he was all powerful ignored the ring of the phone. Hana started to laugh. _'Stop it what is so funny'_ asked the boss. ' _If I were you I would answer my phone, if you want to live'_ said Hana with a smirk. The phone rang a second time and the boss answered it.

 **Uchiha Household**

The Uchiha were up and enjoying breakfast in the dining room, however Itachi looked like someone killed him. _'Why are you sulking like a four year old Itachi'_ demanded Sasuke. _'Hana'_ he replied. _'Maybe she dumped your possessive ass brother'_. _'Sasu language'_ Mikito said sweetly. Sasuke just gulped and Mr Uchiha tried to suppress his laughter at his older son's frustration. _'She wouldn't leave me'_ Itachi reassured himself. Leaving the table he hopped into the shower, got dressed and then rang Hana. He started to panic when she did not answer after the first ring, even when they thought she always picked up after the first ring. Itachi left the house in a fit of anger and proceeded to find his cousin Shisui at the police station.

 **Police Station **

' _Cousin, are you all right?'_ asked Shisui _'no can't find Hana, track her phone I am worried_ asked an anxious Itachi _._ His cousin is an idiot in love. _' Itachi ring her one more time, maybe she was in the bathroom or something'_ Shisui tried to hole his laughter in. _' hello, who is this'_ asked the boss. _'What the fuck I should be asking that question, what the fuck are you doing with my girlfriends phone'_ demanded Itachi. The boss just laughed on the phone _'pretty little thing she is, I am going to have some fun with her'_. Shisui noticed the aura around his cousin changed dramatically and knew something was wrong. _'When I get my hands on you, you will be nothing but ash'_ furiously replied Itachi. As soon as the boss disconnected the line, Itachi gave his cousin one look. The boys and some personal made their way to the warehouse where she was being held.

 **Warehouse **

The boss looked at Hana and wondered he her boyfriend was. ' _So this boyfriend of yours, does he have a name'_ demanded the boss. Hana just looked at him and smiled, because behind him stood the man she loved. _'Itachi'_ she said his name with surprised. _'Itachi Uchiha is your boyfriend_ ' damn the boss got up to run. _'Too late bucko'_ laughed Itachi sadistically. Itachi kissed her and then asked the one question he wanted while his cousin looked on. _'Marry Me Hana'_ Itachi demanded. _'Wait you can't just order me to marry you Itachi'_ said Hana. _'I will leave here until you say yes sweetheart'_ Itachi replied hungrily, waiting for her answer.

 **Inuzuka Household **

' _Daddy I am back, where are you'_ Hana shouted, waiting patiently to tell her father her good news. _'Hana, in the study'_ he replied. Itachi and Hana walked to meet her father. _'Daddy Itachi asked me to marry him and I said Yes'_ she told him excitedly. Her father just fainted on the spot. After a couple of hours Mr Inuzuka woke up and looked at his wife, son and daughter. 'I had the weirdest dream, Hana agreed to marry an Uchiha' Said Mr Inuzuka. _'It wasn't a dream daddy, look here is my ring'._ Mr Inuzukajust got up and decided to look for his shot gun instead.

 **Please review**

 **Thank you for reading**


End file.
